


Early Morning the City Breaks

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, police!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just really wants to smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay new story! I’m sorry okay, this idea has just been bugging me all week now, i’d like to say thank you to the anon who gave me an idea to do this. The anons prompt is much different than how I wrote this but… I’m sorry okay. Just go on and read. I’m off to bed now. Feedback will be much appreciated. xxx
> 
> P.S. Harry’s Twenty-six , whilst Niall is seventeen.

Harry's green eyes were bright against the dim light in the police office; his body was tense and stiff as he read files after files of criminals.

Nothing he hadn't read before, 'Don't stress yourself out mate.' Harry looked up and found Aiden Grimshaw looking over his shoulder.

'Gotta finish readin' these before handing them back for investigation.' Aiden nodded his head and grabbed the images strewn across Harry’s small desk.

'Any leads?' 

'The father.' Harry said he watched as the young man raised an eyebrow before grabbing another image. 

Aiden shivered as he looked at it, 'How'd she die?'

"Stabbed in the back, she's got a few nail marks on her hips but other than that she's just bruised.’S amazing that she died with simple injuries.' Harry said.

'Rape?'

'Yup seems like it.'

'Who found her?' Aiden asked finding interest on the case, he put down the images not being able to look at the young girl’s naked body with wounds on her back and purple crescent marks on her hips.

'Mum, claimed that after she had come out from work she tried calling her daughters mobile but hadn't picked up,'

'Her mum also said that once she had gotten back to her flat that the music was up to the highest volume--'

'What did the neighbours say?'

'Said they hadn't been home at the time, don't believe them though. They looked shaken when I was questioning them.' Harry said he closed his eyes and sighed.

'You tired?' Aiden asked finally noticing Harry's tense form, bags under his eyes and the lack of tea in the corner of his desk.

Harry never went to work without a cup of tea.

''Course this case s'been keeping me up all night,'

'Maybe you should drop the case, get someone else to do it. 'Know about a million people who'd take the case without seconds ask.'

'Can't, Cowell wants me and Cardle over there on this case, I drop it Cardle and I will both end up without a job.'

'Cowell's a tough pickle, ain't he?'

'Absolutely.' Harry was about to say more when he heard his partners name being called, both Aiden and he turned their heads.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

'Oi Matt! Guess whose back?!' Max’s Swedish accent rose above a whisper attracting the eyes of many police officers in the small room.

A short man with grey eyes and dark brown hair turned to Max, “Who?”

'Little Horan!' Max said in an excited tone that could go unnoticed to the untrained ear. A few heads turned back to look at both agents, hearing the sir name brought curiosity to their eyes. Only a fool would not turn to the sound of the name, Matt's eyes widened.

'Horan? Niall Horan?'

'The one and only.' Max said with a smirk his brown eyes glinted with amusement. He was the only one that would ever enjoy seeing the small Irish blond back in the station.

‘Don’t know why you’re smiling. ‘S not a good thing that kid is back ‘ere. What’d he do this time?’ Matt asked his voice much lower than Max’s but still loud enough for many men to hear.

‘Got caught at a party, neighbours had called something about underage drinkers and what not.’ Max’s Swedish accent made it hard for many to understand what he was saying.

‘That’s the fourth time Niall’s been caught doing that.’ Cardle said grimacing.

‘Whadda’ya expect, father’s dead, mother left him, brother ain’t anything but a douche. ‘Bound to be a bloody druggie in that family.’

 ‘Language Max,’ Harry warned but continued to listen into the other man’s conversation.

‘Know who I’m talkin’ about, Styles?’ Max asked turning to the curly haired boy, he shook his head.

‘Not surprised, you’ve only been here for a year. Niall Horan is the youngest of the Horan family.’

‘Am I supposed to know who the Horan’s are?’ Harry asked picking up his pen and twirling it around his fingers.

Aiden shrugged, ‘The Horan’s are one of the richest families in all of Ireland. Owned banks, corporations and all that other business things.’

‘Bobby Horan was the father, died of a heart attack three years ago, Maura Horan, Bobby’s wife, left about six months after Bobby died. She left her sons alone. Luckily Greg, the oldest of the two boys, was already considered an adult, so he took custody over his brother, Niall.’ Matt said and looked down at his feet.

‘Kid’s a drinker though,’ Max interfered still smirking, ‘and a bloody good one at that though.’

Harry found himself interested in the Horan family, either that or he was just too tired of reading about a middle aged man sexually assaulting his own daughter.

‘Where is he?’ Matt asked looking back at Max.

‘In the room, with what’s his face, John Adeleye.’ Matt rolled his eyes at the Swedish man.

‘Why is he in the interrogation room?’

‘’Cause kid’s got a smart mouth. Didn’t want to put him in the cell so what better place than the ‘dark room’’ Max said.

‘He didn’t kill anyone though.’ Matt said, he had this sort of hatred for Max. The man never did his job it still shocked Matt that Max hadn’t been fired years ago.

‘He could’ve’

‘But he didn’t.’ Matt insisted, ‘Why don’t you go talk to the kid, put some sense into that head of his.’ Aiden said looking at both older men.

He had his arms crossed over his chest, his hands hiding under his armpits.

‘’S not like the kid will listen to any of us, thinks Matt’s to considerate and I’m bloody annoyed of the kid, so no point in me talking to him. I’d probably kill the bloke even before he could get a word out.’ Max said putting two digits on the bridge of his nose.

Harry stopped twirling the pen and said, ‘maybe I can talk to him, see if he’ll listen to me. How old is he anyways?’

‘Sixteen, turning seventeen this September.’

‘’M not that much older than him, maybe he’ll listen to me ‘cause I’m closer to his age.’

‘Don’t think you’re bloody young Styles. You’re not that much young’r than us. ‘

‘Young enough to still get laid.’ Harry countered but got up.

‘Cheeky son of a bit—‘ Max was cut off.

‘Aww is poor Maxie sad because a twenty year old just ki—‘

‘Stop with your banter, Harry get to talking to Blondie.’ Matt interrupted and pointed to the hallway that led to the interrogation room.

_

_

_

‘Any last words before I go in there?’ Harry asked Aiden his fingers fumbling with the steel cold knob on the door.

‘Yeah, good luck,’ Aiden said.

‘Is the kid that bad that you all are scared of him?’

“Not scared of him, just scared of what he’ll do. Niall’s sixteen and has already been in here more than ten times. After his father died he went out of control.’

‘Was he a good kid before his father died?’ Harry asked.

‘Much more than just a good kid, a great one. Amazing grades, never talked back to his parents, respected all his teachers, and was accepted into many good secondary schools.’ Aiden said a fond look in his eyes.

‘In all honesty the kid has been through a lot for a kid his age. After his mother had left his brother was pressuring him into being this mature sixteen year old. Made him grow up to fast, kid couldn’t handle the pressure, cracked under it, and got acquainted to the wrong people. Left all his good friends to hang out with delinquents.’ It surprised harry how much Aiden knew about this mysterious Niall.

Harry was quiet for the time being, he bit his lip and looked back at Aiden, ‘Well go on then, don’t leave the kid waiting.’ Aiden said and ushered Harry into the room.

With a deep breath Harry faced Officer Adeleye and said, ‘You’re dismissed officer.’

John Adeleye nodded his head and got up from the chair he had been sat on.

Harry turned to the blonde boy sat on the chair across from him, ‘Hello Niall, my names Harry.’

_

_

_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’you say to the Horan kid the other day? S’been a whole week since I last saw him here? Gave ‘im a goobie or some’in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote chapter two because i didn't like it at all. so here's the remake of it, not the best but certainly much better than the last one. feedback is much appreciated. enjoy. xx
> 
> not beta'd because i'm to lazy to get one.

“I’ve got two other cops working the same case, Styles, I don’t think dropping you from this case will affect the search in anyway—“ Cowell he was filing through paper work, completely ignoring Harry, “Plus you’ve been here for, like, what? Eight…Maybe ten months? M’sorry Styles but you’re in no position to be working out on the field—“

 

“Eleven months, Cowell, I’ve been here eleven months and the first time I get a damned case you tell me I’m out of it? I was the leading agent in MI5 and you’re telling me I’m in no position—“ Harry is interrupted by Simon Cowell, he looks at Harry a bored expression on his features.

 

He sighs before rolling his eyes, “Mr. Styles may I remind you where you are? You are in the Republic of Ireland, not London, not England. I can bet you all the money in the world that the only cases the MI5 got were petty cases, simply a robbery or what not. The cases we deal with here are much more serious than they were in England.” Harry clenches his fists at his sides.

“Cowell, I can solve this case—“

 

“I’ll give you twenty seconds to get out of my face before I give you a _two month_ probation, you know what that means Mr. Styles? Working the desks. Now leave I have more important things to address than some naïve bloke who thinks he has the guts to work on the field.” Simon gestures to the door.

 

Harry unclenches his fists, “You can’t just drop me from a case—“

 

“I can and I will. You have a desk and a chair to get acquainted to Styles.” Cowell says he goes back to rifling to the stack of paper. Harry takes a look at Cowell before turning around and walking out of the office, he ignores the calls he gets from Aiden across the room.

 

He sits down on his chair plucking out a fag from the pocket in his trousers and grabs a lighter, “ _Petty cases.”_ He mutters under his breath, he shakes his head quickly lighting the cig in his mouth. It’s taken out of his mouth even before he is able to take a drag, “Lighting a fag here can get you on desk duty for a whole year.” Matt says.

 

He crushes the butt of the cig on Harry’s desk, “Doesn’t matter anyways.” Harry says looking at the cigarette longingly.

 

“Wouldn’t want to be on desk duty longer than you have to,” Matt says, “and don’t you know these are bad for you. Could kill you.” Harry rolls his eyes at Matt.

 

“One fag doesn’t kill you Matty.” Max says from behind Harry. He leans over Harry to grab the crushed cigarette, “But hearing you speak certainly will.” He snickers at his own joke and gives Harry the cigarette back. “Sorry ‘bout that mate.”

 

Harry shrugs, “Heard you were dropped from a case.” Max says crossing his arms.

 

“Cowell thinks I need more experience, says that working at the MI5 wasn’t enough training to handle a small case. Called the MI5 cases “petty”.” Harry scoffs. He plays with the cigarette not minding the ashes falling on his trousers. “Also said that I’m in no position to be working this case.”

 

“Y’know what he’s saying is understandable—“

 

“Shut up Cardle. Look Harold we all went through the same thing, ‘got desk duty for a whole year before I was able to work the field cases,” Max says, then adds, “Er’one has to do desk duty.”

 

There’s a long pause before Max speaks up again, his eyes wander back t Harry, “What’you say to the Horan kid the other day? S’been a whole week since I last saw him here? Gave ‘im a goobie or some’in?”

 

Harry shakes his head, “S’all in the charm Max.”

 

“Y’deep throated the kid then, you bastard, didn’t know y’had it in ya.”

 

_

 

“…When you float like a cannonball.” Aiden sings beside Harry, his hands flitted through the sheets inside the manila folder, “Still a little bit of your song in my ear…” He keeps singing. Harry glances at him watching as he closes his eyes every few seconds singing louder for a fleeting moment.

 

Harry hums before saying, “You’re not one for quiet, ‘re you?” Aiden stops singing and looking through the folder. He turns to Harry grinned from ear to ear, “Nah’mate. Can’t stand it one bit.” Harry nods his head turning back to the manila folder in his hands.

 

A silence falls over the two, Harry going back to reading the case in front of him and Aiden flitting through the manila folder, the only sound coming from Max who was furiously bickering with Cardle. “Wanna go out for a few pints mate? Max, Cardle, and a few other mates of mine are going out to a pub after this, going t’join us?” Harry takes a glance back at the four thick manila folders piled up at the corner of his desk.

 

He closes the folder in his hands, slams it down on his desk before saying, “Yeah m’going. Don’t think I can read ‘nymore of these cases. Dunno how’ll be able t’do this for a whole week.” He hears Aiden chuckle beside him, “You’ll get used to it mate, it’s not that bad. Oi if you’re lucky Cowell will put you on surveillance duty tomorrow.”

 

He rolls his eyes, “Lovely. Nothings sounds more exciting than being on surveillance duty. Sittin’ in front of thirty monitors. It’s a dream come true.  ” He mutters drily. He starts piling papers onto the manila folder, not minding a bit if they hadn’t belonged in there.

 

“M’done. Le’s go.”

 

_

“Oi! I knew it wouldn’t be long before I saw baby Horan walk through these doors!” Harry hears Max say, he turns around to see the Swedish cop pat Niall Horan’s shoulder, he grins at the young boy, “New personal rec’ Horan! Never thought y’had it in ya, kid.”

 

Niall stumbles forward an angry Matt following behind him, “Wha’s got your knickers in a twist, Matty?” Max asks him. He glances down at Cardle’s battered state before bursting out in a loud laugh, “Did baby Horan ov’here put up a fight?!”

 

Matt shoves Max out of his way guiding a clearly drunk Niall to a seat nearby, he orders Niall to sit, “Don’ call me baby. M’man now.” Niall says pointing to Max. He slurs through his words sending Max into another fit of hysterics, “You must be car parked mate! Oi Styles look who’s ‘ere! S’your buddy Niall.” Max turns to Harry waving his arms.

 

A sigh escapes his lips, turning back around Harry continues reading through yet another case of a break-in.

 

“Oi Matty tell us where you found Horan over ‘ere? No-no don’t tell me, lemme guess. That strip club ‘few places back? No? That pub across from that park?” Max says. Harry hears Cardle mutter something inaudible before he says louder, “Grimshaw get Greg Horan on the line for me. I think it’s time we talk to Greg ‘bout this.”

 

“Ooh s’bout t’get serious!” Max says before he follows Matt into Cowell’s office. Harry looked around before getting up, he walked to where Niall had been sat, he chuckles when he glances at Niall, “Y’seriously out done yourself kid, thought I told ya to stay out of trouble?” Harry tells him.

 

Niall looks up at him confusion clear on his eyes, he looks around him before slurring, “M’in no trouble.”

 

“How hard is it for a seventeen year old t’drink without being caught?” Harry asks him, “When I was your age, ‘was never once caught by the police.” He added quickly. He pats Niall’s head ignoring the boys’ protest.

 

“Stay outta trouble kid, I mean it this time. Wouldn’t want t’see a pretty face like yours end up in prison because of, y’know, the whole underage drinking.” Harry turns his back on Niall; he walks to where Aiden is crouched by a phone. He takes a glance at Harry before hanging up.

 

“Horan is gonna be in some major trouble when his brother gets here.” Aiden mutters to Harry. They both glance at the blond whose back was turned to everyone in the room. He had his head in his hands, “God only knows how harsh Greg Horan can be.”

 

It’s only a few moments when an angry Greg Horan comes bursting through the doors, his hands are pushed in the pockets of his trousers, and he glances at his younger brother before he directs his gaze to Cowell who had just arrived from his office with Cardle and Max who’d been coming out of the office too.

 

“Mr. Horan. How’ve you been?” Harry hears Cowell say.

 

Greg shrugs, “I’ve been ‘ere far too many times for you t’still address me by me surname, Mr. Simon. Now let’s get to the point, I’m expecting an important call and can’t mingle here for long.” Simon stiffly nods his head and gestures to Matt.

 

Greg looks at Matt expectantly, “What mischief has my devil of a brother gotten into this time?”

 

“Niall was caught vandalising someone else’s property and by the looks of it he’s intoxicated.” Matt says quickly, Greg sighs ruffling his hair he says, “Are they suing? The owners of the property, I mean?”

 

Matt shakes his head, “No, they’ve just asked me to warn you that if Niall does do that again they will take legal actions against your brother.” Greg nods his head.

 

They get quiet again, Greg looks around the police station before turning back to look at Niall, “If you don’t mind I’ll be taking me brother back with.”

 

Simon nods his head and motions for Greg to follow him; they both make their way to Niall who had seemed to doze of moments before.

 

Greg shakes his brother awake and pulls him up from the chair he doesn’t glance back at Simon when he bids him a good night. As Greg and Niall make their way passed Harry and Aiden Greg says, “You and I will be having a serious talk when we get home.”

 

Niall scoffs, “Yeah, because I ever listen to you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
